The 64th Games
by Element of Adventure
Summary: When Data Copperton gets reaped, she must try to win The Hunger Games and the respect of her family.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Fanfiction. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Just read and review.**

Chapter 1

The worst day of a teenager's year is here. This day can change whether he or she can live another year. Every year on this day, two people, ages 12 to 18 are chosen to be in the Hunger Games.

If you don't already know, the Hunger Games are an annual event where 24 kids are forced to fight to the death on live television as a reminder of the Dark Days, a war we had years ago. The reaping for the 64th annual Hunger Games is today.

I wake up before anyone else in my family. I get out of bed and look at my reflection in the mirror. My jet black hair is a mess and my ashen skin makes me look like a zombie. My looks are another thing to worry about today.

I remind myself that my name has been put in the Reaping three times. Our family didn't need tessarae. It is almost impossible to be chosen for the Games. Nothing bad will happen to me. I will not be the District 3 tribute.

My older sister wakes up and stands next to me. I close my eyes, ready for what she is going to say. "Guess what day it is?" she says. "I know, Flash. I'm an intelligent person," My sister starts making fun of me. "Data Copperton!" she says in a Capitol accent. I ignore everything she says and then I go to the kitchen and eat breakfast with my mother.

My parents divorced when I was ten years old, so I live with my Flash and my mother. My mother always makes a special breakfast for me on Reaping Day. I'm the only person that has to go to the reaping. Flash is nineteen, so she can't be reaped. She is one of the luckiest people in District 3. "May the odds be ever in your favor, honey." my mother says. I hope the odds will be in my favor today. Today will change my life.

After breakfast, I go to my bedroom. I look at the digital clock in my small bedroom. The reaping is in an hour, so I start to get ready. I open my closet and search for my reaping clothes. I put my sleeveless blue dress is on my bed and I put it on. I have worn this dress since I was 12 years old. The dress has given me good luck for two years. I just hope the luck won't wear off today.

I step in front of the mirror and then I put my unmanageable hair in a ponytail. I step back and I see another person. I don't see a shy and awkward person. I see a confident person who is ready for anything except for sudden death.

Flash opens a drawer and puts my lightning bolt necklace on me. She says that if I get reaped, I'll have a district token for the Games. "Thank you," I say. Flash smiles at me.

I step out of the house and I see all of District 3 going to the Justice Building. Kids look like they are going to cry. Parents have sad looks on their faces. I take a deep breath and start walking. When I get to the Justice Building, the Peacekeepers ask for my name. They check me off the list and I go stand with the other kids. We all stare at the stage, waiting for the District 3 escort to arrive.

The escort, Priscilla, walks to the stage and welcomes us to the Reaping. Then, she reads the Treaty of Treason like she does every year.

After that, she shows us a video about the Dark Days. The districts rebelled against the Capitol years ago. I see people fighting, buildings burning, and other types of disaster. It feels like I'm watching the Hunger Games right now.

After the video is over, the moment we have all been waiting for is here. Priscilla walks to the girls bowl slowly and puts her hand in. "Ladies first!" she says. I can feel my body temperature rising as she shuffles through the names. The other kids stare at each other, wondering who is going to get picked. I cross my fingers. Crossing my fingers won't give me any luck, but I believe they will right now. Priscilla finally selects a piece of paper and goes back to the center of the stage. She opens the paper and reads the name. "Data Copperton!" she exclaims. Priscilla has done the most unexpected thing I've seen in my life. My name was chosen. I am District 3's newest tribute.

All of District 3 is staring at me as I walk on stage. Priscilla smiles at me and says, "Happy Hunger Games!" Then she goes and chooses the boy tribute. He is a 15 year old boy named Macintosh. He has brown hair and grey eyes and wears round glasses.

Priscilla stands between us and the crowd cheers. "Here are the tributes of District 3!" she says. I fake a smile and Macintosh stares at me. The crowd keeps cheering.

I stop smiling when I see Flash in the back of the crowd. My mother is crying and she hugs Flash. Peacekeepers take me inside the Justice Building and Macintosh is following me. I look back at Flash and see her waving at me.

The doors of the building close and all I can see now is Macintosh and the Peacekeepers. My family and friends are gone.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Farewells and Far-Away Places

**AN: I hope you're enjoying the story. Please read and review!**

I tried my best to not cry. Today, I was reaped for the Hunger Games. Macintosh and I were Panem's newest celebrities.

My district partner was sitting next to me with his head down.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded yes. His grey eyes looked like a stormy sky, hiding the sun.

I wanted to make him feel temporarily better.

"Do you know we're going on a train soon?" I asked. Macintosh nodded yes again.

This started to annoy me. "Look, if you don't want to talk, that's fine. I'm just trying to be nice," I yelled.

Priscilla opened the door and asked if everything was okay. I said yes, but actually it wasn't okay.

Macintosh was now standing next to me. He told me all about his family and how he was so close to them. He had one younger sister and one older brother. The older brother reminded me of my sister Flash. I wondered what happened to her.

The Peacekeepers opened the door forcefully and told Macintosh to wait outside. Before he left, he smiled at me. I ask the Peacekeepers what they are doing, but they ignore my question.

The Peacekeepers told me that members of my family were here. They told me I had three minutes to talk to them.

They let Flash and my mother in. Both of them hugged me and I saw that their faces were red. I tried to cheer them up and I told them I was okay.

Flash was the first one to speak.

"Before we leave, we just wanted to say that we love you, no matter what happens to you," she said.

"We just want you to know that. We will support you and you district partner. Let's cross our fingers District 3 has a new victor." my mother says.

The Peacekeepers tell them to leave after a while.

Macintosh and I go with Priscilla. She tells us all about the train. We are going to arrive and the Capitol this evening.

I walk to the train and say my goodbyes to my family. Macintosh does the same and I see his siblings for the first time. We both step on the train and wave to all of District 3.

I look out the window and I wave goodbye to District 3. I might not see my family ever again.

"Look!" Priscilla says. The train looks marvelous. The decorations are bright and colorful. Different types of food are spread out on a gigantic table with five chairs.

"This train travels approximately 200 miles an hour." Macintosh says.

"You're so smart!" Priscilla says, clapping her hands.

I sit down next to the window. "Nice view." I say.

Macintosh and Priscilla completely ignore me.

Our mentors should be here soon. Where were they?

My question is answered. I hear footsteps and now someone is standing next to me. "It does get old after a while, though. I've been mentoring tributes for almost 20 years now." a man says.

I've heard his voice before. Actually, I hear it almost every year. Another person walks into the room. "I still think it looks nice, Bee," a woman says.

The man's name was obviously Bee. And then I thought of something. Bee was short for Beetee. I was just talking to my mentors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Road to the Capitol

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me. **

I turned around and I saw Wiress and Beetee, my mentors. Both of them had black hair and ashen skin. Beetee wore ill-fitting rectangular glasses and his hair was sticking up.

These two were victors of earlier Hunger Games, and they were heroes to District 3. I was honored to meet them.

Macintosh turned around and gasped. "Oh my God!" he exclaims. Beetee rolled his eyes. "It happens every year," he explains.

The four of us sit down and we start talking. Macintosh asks a million questions like he's interviewing them. "Okay, fanboy, I think that's enough," I say. It's my turn to ask questions.

"Do you have any strategies for the Games?" I ask. "The Hunger Games change every year. You won't know what the arena looks like, or what the other tributes will do," Wiress says.

"But you can make smart choices and try to survive," Beetee adds. Priscilla joins the conversation. "Or you can get sponsors. They give you supplies and weapons," she says.

Macintosh and the others get food and start talking and laughing. I'm the only one who doesn't think the jokes are funny.

I stand up and I look out the window. All I see is the forest. There is no sign of District 3 or the Capitol. Wiress looks at me and smiles. She tells me to come back.

"We won't be in the Capitol for a few hours," she states. "You should just try to relax," Macintosh says.

Beetee tells us about when he won his Hunger Games. He built an electric trap that killed the rest of the tributes. Macintosh is amazed at this.

I start to think about my family. How were they? I think of all the great moments I had with them. I remember when I went to the Reaping the first time two years ago. I remember Flash teasing me about getting reaped this morning.

I go back to the real world and now I hear Beetee talking about the opening ceremonies.

As soon as we arrive at the Capitol, we go to our prep team and stylist. We ride in chariots and President Snow greets us. Then, we go to the Training Center, where we will train for the Games.

"Look!" Macintosh says. We turn around and weirdly-dressed people are outside our window.

Macintosh tells me to go to the window and wave. The crowd cheers. We both smile and wave until we see the train station. The train stops and Beetee and Wiress step out first, followed by Priscilla, and then finally us. We see the other tributes, too.

The District 2 train catches my attention first.

The mentors, Brutus and Enobaria step out of the train. The girl tribute stares at me. She is strong and tall with dark brown hair.

Her district partner is small, but he isn't weak. Their escort tells them to go and they leave. Priscilla does the same thing.

She takes us to the Remake Center, where we get ready for the opening ceremonies. The Games have officially begun.


End file.
